versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Doom
Black Doom is the main antagonist of 2005's Shadow the Hedgehog, a game in SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog series. Background Over 2000 years ago, the Black Arms race settled on Earth and established a floating base of operations, known as Glyphic Canyon, for their eventual conquest. Almost two millennia later, their leader, Black Doom, made contact with a brilliant scientist named Professor Gerald Robotnik, and the two struck a deal. Black Doom would provide his DNA for Gerald's ultimate progeny, Project Shadow, in exchange for Gerald delivering the Chaos Emeralds at the promised time. It was only after the deal that Gerald realized his mistake, and created the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Arms when they returned in 50 years. But before Gerald could use it, his laboratory was raided by G.U.N and Gerald was shot. At the promised time, Black Doom met his "son", Shadow the Hedgehog, and ordered him to collect the Emeralds in exchange for Shadow's past. Unbeknownst to him, Shadow was collecting the Emeralds so Black Doom could teleport his base, the Black Comet, to Earth and destroy all of humanity. When Shadow confronted Doom, the alien revealed his connection to Shadow allowed Black Doom to control the hedgehog's mind. But a final recording from Gerald ultimately allowed Shadow to break free, and the two engaged in a final battle, ending in Black Doom's death. Stats Attack Potency: At least Planet Level, likely far higher (Fought both Adventure-era Sonic and Shadow at the same time, making him comparable to Emerl with seven Chaos Emeralds) | At least Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Fought Super Shadow on even footing) 'Speed: Faster than Light '''(Kept pace with Sonic and Shadow) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, possibly Immeasurable '(Kept pace with Super Shadow) 'Durability: At least Planet Level, likely far higher) | Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level Hax: Telepathy (Can communicate with Shadow from far distances), Telekinesis '(Can lift and throw massive meteors with just his thoughts), '''BFR '''and '''Teleportation '(Can send opponents to far off locations), 'Time Manipulation '(Can use Chaos Control), 'Weather Manipulation '(Created a storm over Westopolis), limited 'Mind Control '(Can control the minds of anyone with Black Arms DNA), 'Duplication '''and '''Intangibility '(Can create intangible clones of himself), 'Paralysis '(With his special gas) | '''Fire Manipulation Intelligence: High '(Planned for 50 years a way to successfully conquer the planet, and nearly succeeded, along with tricking Gerald Robotnik into furthering his plans). 'Stamina: High '(Fought an intense battle with Shadow the Hedgehog and was still able to move after he was defeated) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Energy Manipulation '(Can create beams of energy to shoot along the ground) * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Can create fiery discs, and breathe fire in his Devil Doom form. * '''Laser Emission: '''Devil Doom can summon rocks that shoot lasers. * '''Levitation Techniques * Swift Strike: '''Black Doom fires a purple boomerang along the ground. * '''Meteor Storm: '''Black Doom throws five meteors that home in on targets. * '''Fire Disc: '''Black Doom shoots two vertical fire discs at enemies. * '''Duplication: '''Black Doom creates several clones that replicate his attacks. * '''Chaos Control: '''Used to teleport other objects and himself, along with freezing time. * '''Rubble Shield: '''Black Doom summons mass quantities of debris to make a shield. * '''Wing Defense: '''Black Doom uses his wing to block attacks. Equipment * '''Seven Chaos Emeralds: '''Used to enhance Black Doom's Chaos Control. * '''Doom's Eye: '''An extension of Black Doom, allowing him to spy on targets from far away. Following are Black Doom's army, minions, their weapons, and his strongholds. * '''Black Leech: '''The weakest Black Arms, killable in a single hit. However, they are capable of latching onto walls and draining the nutrients of enemies. * '''Black Warriors: '''The most basic type of Black Arms. They commonly wield weaponry ranging from swords to guns to even miniature cannons. * '''Black Oak: '''The largest Black Arms foot soldier, taking numerous blows before being defeated, and wielding extremely powerful melee weapons and the occasional cannon. * '''Sand Worm: '''A worm creature that burrows underground and pops up when least expected. Its only weakness is its face, where it launches salvos of homing missiles, tracking via the target's vitals. * '''Killer Plant: '''A nearly-invincible mutated plant that attacks with fire. * '''Black Wing: '''A small, bat-like creature that attacks by diving into enemies. * '''Black Hawk: '''A much larger Black Wing, which attacks with blue crescent shockwaves. * '''Black Volt: '''A Black Hawk armed with tracking missiles. They can be tamed and ridden upon. * '''Black Assassin: '''An elite Black Arms troop, armed with a Refractor gun that shoots powerful red pulse blasts, as well as being able to teleport at will. * '''Black Fruit: '''Mutated growths the Black Arms sprout all across a conquered planet. They cause damage to all who touch them besides the Black Arms themselves. * '''Black Sword: '''Big purple sword. Sometimes accompanied by a shield. * '''Dark Hammer: '''Large blue hammer-like weapons used by some Black Arm Oaks. * '''Black Shield: '''Small transparent shield that is very resistant to projectiles. Large stationary shields can be found on the Black Comet, but they are much weaker. * '''Light Shot: '''Basic plasma machine gun pistol commonly used by Black Warriors. * '''Flash Shot: '''Rapid-fire, double-barreled plasma guns that are a common sight among Black Arms. * '''Ring Shot: '''Gun that shoots slow pink energy rings. * '''Splitter: '''Broad gun that fires fast red energy discs. The shots act like laser shots as they can shoot through multiple enemies and bounce off walls. * '''Worm Shooter: '''Weapon that locks onto targets, and fires small homing explosive worms at the targets. Used by Black Annelids. * '''Black Barrel: '''Powerful bazooka-like weapon that fires exploding energy shots. The same technology is used in the Black Cannons. A more powerful variant of this weapon exists, different in color and slightly in shape. * '''Cell Cannon: '''Powerful stationary alien turret that can be used to destroy things such as gunships. They have a Black Barrel on their tip, and fire the same shots. Once destroyed, they leave a Black Barrel for Shadow to pick up. * '''Refractor: '''Laser rifle that fires red lasers that bounce off walls. All Black Assassins are armed with this weapon. * '''Heavy Shot: '''Machine-gun rifle similar to the light shot, but larger, more powerful, and with a different sound effect. Seen in all three levels in the Black Comet. * '''Vacuum Pod: '''Odd weapon that sucks objects into its muzzle and compresses them into small balls that can be fired at enemies. It can also suck in rings without using up ammo. Enemies use this weapon by sucking Shadow in to touch them. Flying enemies can not be sucked in, and neither can enemies too large. While stationary, it can be seen slowly breathing. * '''Organic Bombs: '''Purple explosives used by the Black Arms, the largest of which is the "city annihilator" bomb, which, when a number of them are placed strategically, can destroy an entire city. * '''Satellite Gun: '''Large energy beams coming down from the sky. Most likely fired from warships or the Black Comet itself. * '''Nerve Gas: '''A special gas Black Doom releases, which can enter the bloodstream of enemies and completely paralyze them. * '''Air Saucers: '''One-man floating discs that can be used to cross hazardous surfaces, such as toxic liquid or lava. * '''Black Tank: '''A powerful Black Arms Tank that somewhat resembles a stealth bomber. The tank is surrounded by a shield that can withstand many attacks, and is able to summon bombs to destroy the roadway behind it. * '''Gunships: '''Large organic-looking battleships. Armed with a Black Cannon and can spawn enemies. * '''Black Comet: '''The Black Comet is a massive comet that passes by the earth every fifty years. It is the home and/or a mode of transportation for the Black Arms. The comet itself appears to be alive or techno-organic in nature, most notably when it was teleported to earth and seemed to take on a life of its own to dig into the surface. When inside, it is almost like being in the body of a living organism. There are pulsating growths and what appear to be tentacles, organs and throat-like halls and many organic sounds. There is a vicious substance in the comet that only death leeches and worms can exist in, that not even the Black Arms themselves can live in. The tentacle-like projections also appear to exist in the substance. * '''Glyphic Canyon: '''A massive complex of floating temples, held aloft by five green jewels. It serves as a flying fortress for the Black Arms to wage war on the planet. It is capable of firing powerful lasers at enemies, and is surrounded by powerful tornadoes to keep trespassers away. Key '''Black Doom | Devil Doom Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Superior to Black Oaks, who can lift and throw cars. Speed/Reactions * Comparable to Shadow, who reacted to obstacles while moving at lightspeed. * Flew to the upper atmosphere in a few seconds. Durability/Endurance * Survived being beaten by Shadow and his companion in several instances. Skill/Intelligence * Tricked Shadow into collecting the Chaos Emeralds for him. * Successfully led the Black Arms for millennia. Powerscaling * Shadow the Hedgehog: Fought with Shadow several times throughout the game. * Rouge the Bat * Sonic the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile Weaknesses * Mind control only works on other Black Arms * Devil Doom's eye is its weak point. * Devil Doom's wings can be rendered unusable with enough damage to them. * Black Doom has a massive superiority complex. * Black Comet must be teleported to the surface of planets with Chaos Control, as it cannot pass through a planet's atmosphere. Sources JJSliderman's Black Arms bio on Deviantart Vs Battle Wiki for some miscellaneous powers Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Shield Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Immeasurable Speed